


I'll be home for Christmas

by stydiastydia



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: Dan and Amy are stuck in the office on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Amy Brookheimer/Dan Egan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: It's Like Christmas Except Happy 2.0





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casliyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/gifts).



> Hi! Long time no see, right? 
> 
> Kenny and I decided to make this little secret santa for the fandom, I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll be posting two more drabbles for this challenge so stay tuned for that!
> 
> If you want more info you can visit her tumblr: https://casliyn.tumblr.com/post/189773135636/its-like-christmas-except-happier-20
> 
> And if you want to talk about Dan and Amy you can always find me on tumblr: lilyscjames!
> 
> This first fic is for Kenny, thank you for your friendship this year.

Selina has the ability of screwing up when nobody else outside her office is willing to cooperate. She’s usually fairy convincingly but it’s Christmas Eve and people want to be home with their families. It’s not a “normal” day, Amy wants to tell her but it’s not like she ever enjoyed Christmas anyway and at least she’s doing something important right now and getting paid extra for being in the office at eleven o’clock on the 24th of december. 

All she wants is to figure a way to get Selina out of this mess without being interrupted. Silence, that’s what she really wants for Christmas. That’s what she’s been asking for every fucking year.

But that’s not what she’s going to get because the office is full, it almost looks like the headquarters on election night, she has no idea why Selina called in so many people, and Dan is there too so peace and silence are the last thing she’s going to get today. 

“I could swear you were going to kill Mike right there,'' he says as he approaches her desk. 

Amy doesn’t even need to look up from her laptop to know that he has a smile on his face, he always have way too much fun when she’s stressed. “Don’t act like you’re not on my list.”

“I didn’t screw anything up this time.”

“Yeah, this time,” she replies glancing at him. 

“So, Ames,” he is so close right now, and Amy hates how she easily gets distracted by him. He knows that. Of course he knows that by now but he always knew, that’s the worst part. He touches her hand and continues. “tell me, am I in your naughty list too?”

“Fuck off, Dan.”

“C’mon, it’s Christmas Eve.”

“And we’re stuck in the office while -”   
  


“Oh, so now you do like Christmas. I thought you said many times you weren’t gonna change just because- ”   
  


“Not at all. I still hate Christmas, stop bothering me”, she tries to change the subject but Dan is annoying as hell so he will never stop.    
  


“You can admit it, babe.”   
  


“Are you really enjoying being here? And by the way, why are you here? Gary is working more than you and all he does is fucking useless.”   
  


“I was outside on the phone with the President's office, I got your wish, they’re going to schedule a meeting on the 27th and put everything on hold until then. Merry fucking Christmas.”

Amy lets out a sigh of relief. That’s minus one thing she has to take care of. And she doesn’t need to thank him, it’s his job too. 

She looks around and there’s twelve people still working, Gary is the only one who looks happy to be there.   
  


“Can we all go home now?”, she knows she can but she’s tired and talking is better than actually get up and drive home despite of day dreaming about this all day.    
  


“Yeah.”   
  


“Then why didn’t you tell me sooner? Like three minutes ago instead of making small talk.”   
  


“You do know I like to see you desperate. C’mon, let’s go”, Dan grabs her coach and her purse and places his hand on her back as they leave the office without saying a word to anyone.    
  


They drive in silence. As soon as they arrive, she looks at the decoration of her house. All the Christmas lights hanging, it looks so beautiful and so elegant.  _ Their _ house. When did this happen? Dan paid someone to decorate when he found out every house on the street looks like a christmas movie set as soon as the 1st of december comes around and of course he didn't want to not participate. 

Dan is about to open his door and get out of the car when he notices that Amy is way too quiet. She’s hugging herself and she looks so small, he wants to just carry her inside and lay on the couch together and not talk about anything. But he notices that she’s playing with her lips and she always does that when she needs to say something that’s bothering her so he stays in the car, waiting. 

He doesn’t really believe that she’s gonna talk, Amy isn’t good at talking about her feelings and neither is he. But when Dan thinks she’s just going to get out of the car and head inside she opens her mouth.

“Dan, do you think she’s gonna hate us?”   
  


“Yeah, someday probably. Let me tell you, I do not look forward to her teenage years,” he says honestly but he knows that’s not what she is talking about, he just wants,  _ needs _ , Amy to give that soft smile. He hates seeing her worrying like this. “We could send her to a fancy boarding school, what do you think?” 

She ignores because she knows he wants to spend every moment with their daughter. Dan Eagan, father of the year, who could have imagined it. She didn’t, not in a million years. Not when she told him she was pregnant. Not when they weren’t speaking but still managed to talk about baby names in the middle of a campaign rally. Not when he said they should try to do this together, for real. 

“I mean now.”   
  


“Ames, she’s nearly two, she won’t remember that her parents stayed up in the office late on Christmas Eve. She doesn’t even have a clue about what day is today and that’s a fucking holliday or whatever. And it’s not her first Christmas so we won’t get the worst parents award.”

“I really don’t want her to hate us,'' she says.    
  


“Have you seen her face when we arrive home? That kid loves us. It doesn’t matter if we don’t act like perfect parents all the time.” He leans in and kisses the top of her head, “c’mon, Ames, let’s go inside.”


End file.
